


世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

by Suberr



Category: self - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

很久以前写的一个东西。  
现在大概没有那么喜欢了，但为防和谐还是搬运过来。  
\----  
世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

0.列出10名你最喜欢的虚构人物，并编以1~10的序号。为了回答下方问题时的乐趣，请尽量确保来自同一作品的角色不超过两名。排名不分先后——倒不如说请尽量打乱。

1 斯雷因.特洛耶特（Aldnoah Zero） 

2 桐子（GGO） 

3 西撒.齐贝林（JOJO奇妙冒险） 

4 阿德莱伊（vvv） 

5 可儿江西也（甘城光辉游乐园） 

6 提亚蜜思林（三坪房间侵略者） 

7 弓原雏（Buddy Complex） 

8 春日野穹（缘之空）

9 小野寺小咲（伪恋）

10 三好夏凛（结城友奈是勇者）

 

1.请想象4和9性格对换的样子。

麻花：（脸红红）今天的作战艾尔君帮了大忙，真的非常感谢。一直都受到你的关照，不知道怎么回报你才好……是说我也愿意做艾尔君的新娘。啊不不不，我什么都没说！

小野寺：（悲愤）一条君！快到我这里来！你为什么选择千棘！一条君！一条君！

 

哈哈哈

 

2.如果3和5的身份、立场与所在世界观发生交换，那么他们各自的故事将如何展开？

都是自恋美型角色。会有什么差别吗……

啊。可儿江君大概会打工挣钱供妹妹生活上学（毕竟是妹控），但报仇心没有那么重。结果又乱入了某个濒临倒闭的娱乐设施当负责人→变成JOJO奇妙的游乐园！这样的展开

西撒做不到的啦，他的性格是直接和诅咒公主的魔法师同归于尽的那种（手动点蜡

 

3.如果7和8是一对可以性命相托的伙伴，请想象他们的初遇。

穹妹投湖的时候，轮回中的雏开着高达从水里冲出来，顺便把穹救了，并对她说迪奥在等着你。

联合美少年驾驶员从此陷入了buddy和妹妹二选一左右为难的困境之中。

↑

已歪楼233

 

4.如果10情愿单恋着2，你认为会是出于什么原因？

又帅又强！剑法好！不需要原因！

……基本上我觉得，像桐子那样的，是个女的都会喜欢他_(:зゝ∠)_

 

5.请想象1与6交往三周年纪念日的情景。

完美的骑士姬！不用想象了！

抖M和抖S真是绝配！

大概是斯雷因青骑士戴着项圈被穿着兔女郎装的提亚白银公主用小鞭子抽打(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)

打(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)

打(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)

打累了在床上滚在一起啪啪啪的恶俗展开……

 

死蝙蝠！放开那只提亚！

 

6.5走进自己最喜欢的餐厅。然而此时餐厅里人满为患，唯一的空位是在同样独自一人的4的对面。这时5会作何反应？假设两人并不相识。

哈哈哈。最喜欢的一题，简直画美不看哈哈哈哈哈

 

坐在那边的，是一个帅哥。是个，帅哥。年龄大概和我差不多。玉石一般洁白的皮肤和飘逸的白发，优雅的举止就像小说电影里的贵族那样无可挑剔。不对不对，说起美男子的话自己不会输的。嗯，那边的麻花辫看起来太娘炮了，我才是正统美少年。嗯，不会输的。

可儿江西也强定心神，面无表情地走过去拉开座椅。“请问这里还有人坐吗？”

对面的人抱歉地看了他一眼，“实在是对不起。我约了同伴的，他似乎迟到了。如果你不介意的话，我们凑一桌无妨。”

“哼，我、我也是有同伴的，才不是一个人。（转身给五十铃打电话）千斗，快来xx路xx餐厅，对就是平时你和我去的这个。什么你脱不开身？那就，莫夫路马卡龙提拉米随便谁来都可以。什么？都来不了？你们……”可儿江愤怒地挂断电话。

 

7.假设1和10是同班同学，两人为了备战期末考试准备开一个学习会。这个会开得如何呢？

认真地学习中。小鱼干是学霸，蝙蝠是学渣，每隔5分钟小鱼干便痛骂一次“笨蛋！你这都不会”，然后吃一口小鱼干；斯雷因被骂得眼泪都流出来了，想分辩的时候被塞一口小鱼干，“唔……”“吃鱼补脑”。

↑现充的日常，ffffffffffffffff

 

8.一场大家都玩儿得很嗨的聚会散场后，6和7发现所有的善后打扫都被推给了他们两个。接下来剧情会如何发展？

没发展。提亚在喝茶，人妻雏在打扫。之后提亚用青骑士把雏拉回国（？

 

9.西方奇幻世界观下，2、3、8和9组成了一支旅行者小队，以接收任务获取的报酬为生。简述组内分工和他们的日常。可以按自己的理解给非超能力世界观下的角色安排职阶。

桐子主T，西撒负责妹控及保护穹妹。小野寺负责做饭以及整备装备（BC的香菜也是技术支持一类的角色呢ww），穹妹负责妹控对象和卖萌，关键时候拿出兔子还是熊大喊“世界征服”秒杀敌人（不


End file.
